


Spiritually Bonded

by Neo_Ceadi_TheDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Ceadi_TheDragon/pseuds/Neo_Ceadi_TheDragon
Summary: The Universe has a way of making things interesting and worthwhile, but provides challenges and retribution as well. Alisi has been tasked, unknowingly, by the universe to find its long lost keeper of the world, the Avatar, and help guide and teach him along his journey. Along the way though, she finds herself being guided towards someone else... the non-bender member of the Gaang, Sokka. Will Alisi stray from her path of Destiny and end up following the string of Fate, or will Karma destroy everything?
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka/OC, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko/Oc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: Destiny, Fate, and Karma Unfold

Destiny has a way with toying and shaping the world and its individual residents. She enjoys being misleading, giving only the bare minimum of details on what a person’s destiny is, and then she gets in the way. She knocks everyone down repeatedly, spins them around on their path until they're lost and confused, and even rips away their hope and dreams when they get close to reaching her. Not only that, but her sister, Fate, likes to jump in and help with the mischievous nature that Destiny has. Fate weaves together the bonds that unites all of Destiny’s subjects, she pulls them together, even if it means forcing them to stray from the path that Destiny created. One must be careful, though, because when Destiny and Fate collide, the bonds sever and the path disappears. When one tries to challenge Destiny and Fate, a third member joins their group, Karma. Their brother lies in wait before bombarding those that dare to challenge them. Together, the three of them are a force to be reckoned with and should never be disrespected. However, if one follows along with their games and admires the beauty behind their work, the trio will reward them with prosperity and good fortune. How few have succeeded in obtaining that enlightenment in these days. Let alone in the past century. 

For a hundred years, the great four nations have been at war. Earth, Water, and Air have battled against Fire. The odds were against the Fire Nation, but they were ruthless and relentless, not showing mercy. They wiped out the Air Nomads, destroying the majority of the Water Tribes, and have started conquering parts of the Earth Kingdom. Long ago, there was hope for the world: the Avatar - the bender of all elements, the peacekeeper of the world, and the bridge between the living and the spirits. Unfortunately, this avatar had decided to trifle against Destiny and her siblings, sending them into a fury. Due to his actions, the avatar disappeared, vanished from the world for a hundred years. And the Fire Nation seized control and started their destructive and deadly ways. 

As the years went on and the war raged, Fate became bored and decided that it was time for a new set of events. She spoke with her sister and brother, convinced them that it was time to link the bonds back to the long lost avatar. Destiny and Karma agreed, but they were still angry, and decided that there would be stipulations and challenges that would face against the avatar, until he redeemed himself to them. In agreement, the three started laying out their plan. Destiny began building the long, winding, difficult path ahead, while Fate began weaving new strings and laying them along the route Destiny created. Meanwhile, Karma was delivering consequences to those who would fall in line with his sister’s plans. Everything was in order, and the siblings, proud of their work, clapped their hands and set into motion their most devious yet promising plan they had ever created. Now all that was left was to sit back and watch the events unfold.


	2. Alisi and the Avatar

Cold had the days been recently as a young maiden travel through the icy waters of the southern oceans. Bundled up in a parka and gloves, the girl sailed her small boat, moving her hands in rotating motions, moving the water around her boat to keep her moving forward. Her ice blue eyes peeked out from behind the fur lined hood, watching the ship ahead of her as it cut through the water with ease. For weeks now, she had been tracking and following the war ship as it traversed the lower region of the world. She had heard that the man on board, a Fire Nation royal, was in search and pursuit of the avatar. At the mention of the avatar, a shiver had crawled up her spine, up to her skull as if something had been triggered inside of her. Since then, she had been following them, but the path always seemed to lead nowhere. She was starting to give up and grow tired of following the boy who cried wolf. Lowering her hands, her boat slowed and she dropped down on the seat. Pushing her hood back, she ran her gloves over her brown hair, which was streaked with strands of bright blue. Letting out a sigh, she glanced around. “Alisi… what are you even doing? You’re following some random ship on a hunch that they’ll find the avatar. And now you’ve drug yourself all the way to the South Pole. Glaciers and water for miles. This is just… nonsense.” 

Taking a deep breath, she got back to her feet, deciding that it was time to break off and return back to land that wasn’t ice and snow. Just as she lifted her hands, a large beam of light shot out into the air a distance away from where she was. Her eyes widened as her entire body prickled up with goosemonkey bumps, and her hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The energy that pulsed from that beam had her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She couldn’t be sure if that light was the person she was searching for, or some natural phenomenon, but she had to find out for herself now. Pulling her hood up, she clenched her jaw. The ship ahead of her seemed to increase its speed, which meant it was time for her to kick it into gear as well. Whatever it was ahead, she needed to find out for herself, too. Waving her hands, the water around her shifted until she took off, following after the ship and the mysterious light as it faded away. 

It took Alisi longer than she’d like to admit when she finally reached the location where the light had come from. She had noticed the fire ship had continued on, heading towards the main land. She’d catch back up with them, but first, she needed to inspect the source where the light came from. Jumping off her boat, she landed on the small iceberg that had some sort of half circle on it. Like an egg had cracked and the top half had shattered. Taking her glove off, Alisi reached out and placed her hand on the formation. Her fingers traced along the ridges, making her frown. “I’ve known water to create fascinating sculptures, but this… doesn’t seem to have been created by water.” Her eyes widened when she felt a tickling sensation in her palm that shot up her arm. Her natural aura flared up for a moment, a soft blue light wrapping around her, ruffling her clothes and lifting her hair. Pulling away, she held her hand against her chest. Narrowing her eyes, she nodded her head. “There’s no doubt about it… that energy. It’s familiar. It has to be him.” Stepping to the side, she looked out, seeing the pillar of black smoke in the air. Yanking her glove back on, she jumped back into her boat and threw her hands behind her, the water blasting behind her and propelling her forward. If the avatar was here, then she needed to get to him before the fire nation did. 

As Alisi rounded the corner where the black smoke had been, she frowned as her gaze landed upon the sight before her. There was a small village that barely even had a wall around it protecting it. But, a chunk of it had crumbled to the ground and the ice in front of it had been destroyed, most likely from the ship that docked there. She was too late. The ship was gone, but the small village seemed to be fine. After following the fire nation soldiers for a while, she saw that they destroyed and caught fire to any town they came upon. But, since this one was still intact… it must have meant they found what they were looking for and hurried on their way. “Damn it.” Whipping her boat around, she looked back into the sky for the smoke. If she hurried, they couldn’t have gone too far. Taking off, she hurried in the direction the ship was heading. As she started to catch up, her eyes widened when she saw a large flying creature, one she had never seen before. In awe, she watched as a young boy let out a blast of air that slammed into a fireball, flinging it against the side of a cliff and sending snow down onto the fire ship, stopping it in its tracks. With a smirk, she watched as the beast started to fly off. “An airbender. That’s what caused the ice to form that way. Which means… you definitely are the avatar. Now, it’s my turn to get to you.” 

With a newfound motivation, Alisi sped her boat off, eyes keened in on the avatar as they soared through the air.


	3. Syle and the Banished Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies in advance - the next couple of chapters will be following the first few episodes and may lack in creativity. Once I get passed these "introductions" of sort, much more fulfilling events will occur. 
> 
> Character name pronouncing - Syle (Sigh-Lee) 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I appreciate you all for stopping in to read! <3

Blazing hot balls of fire shot out across the steel deck of the ship, the flames causing the cold air around them to sizzle. Shouting and grunting followed suit as bodies ran across towards each other. As one kicked his leg up to send a wave of fire, the other dropped to her knees and slid under his leg. Grabbing his other foot, the young woman yanked on his ankle as she shot back up to her feet, knocking him off his. When he tumbled to the ground with a groan, the girl clapped her hands together as if she was wiping off dirt. With a smirk, she winked down at him as he glared back up at her. “That was cheating!” He shouted as he got back to his feet and stormed up to her. 

The woman put her hand on her hip as she flipped her black, silken hair over her shoulder. It shimmered with a red hue as it nestled onto her back. “My apologies for cheating, Prince Zuko. I meant no disrespect.” There was still a playful smirk on her red, plump lips, and her eyes were narrowed, as if she was taunting him. “I only wished to help show you how one could… catch you off guard and gain the upper hand.” 

Zuko growled as he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him so he could snarl down at her. “Do not insult me like that again, Syle. I do not need you teaching me useless information like that! I do just fine on my own! So remember your place!” He was about to shout more, his temper flaring up as hot as his flames, when someone cleared his throat. An older man with a belly full of hot tea stepped forward. He had a long white beard and wore a pleasant, loving smile on his face. Holding his hand up, he waved the prince off of the young maiden. “Now, now, Prince Zuko. It’s not right to speak to a lady like that. Syle only wishes to help you improve and become better, not that you aren’t already great. There’s always much to learn, even for an old man like myself!” 

“I don’t need to be better, Uncle. I need to find the avatar! I don’t have time to waste on this petty training. I want you to teach me the advanced moves already!” Zuko growled, growing annoyed with the entire situation. His patience lately was growing thinner by the day. Each day, he searched high and low all over the world for the avatar. Each day he failed. All he wanted was to be able to reclaim his honor and return home to his father. His uncle always lectured him about keeping a leveled head and things would work out in the end, but it had already been two years since he was banished from his homeland. Good things were not going to come to him unless he got them himself. 

Iroh crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “Prince Zuko, your form is still sloppy and your balance is fragile. You must master the basics before I can teach you the advanced moves. Perhaps if you-” 

“Enough! I’m tired of hearing excuses!!” Zuko shouted, shaking his head as he stormed past them. “You do not wish to teach me because you’re old and fat, uncle! If you’re not going to help me, then you can leave already!” 

When Iroh sighed and watched the prince storm off, Syle’s lips curled into an amused smile as she narrowed her ruby red eyes. “Surely he doesn’t mean that, General Iroh. Surely the Prince-” Before she could finish being snide, a shiver ran up her spine just before a large beam of light shot into the air. All three of them turned around quickly, eyes wide as they gazed upon the sky. To Syle, the air felt electric, pumping with energy. She noticed that Iroh’s express turned grim for a split moment next to her, and she wondered if he also felt the same thing she was feeling. 

Zuko hurried back up to them, his jaw tight as he glared out across the ocean and ice. “That’s him! It has to be! Nothing could make a light like that besides the avatar!” Pointing up at the tower of the ship, he ordered. “Helmsman! Full speed ahead towards that light! We cannot let him escape if he’s this close in our grasp!” He turned and ordered the other soldiers. “Get to your stations and prepare for battle! Today…” Narrowing his eyes, he gripped the railing of the ship tight, his hot hands making the icy steel steam. “I regain my honor.” 

As the ship cut through the freezing waters as fast as it could, Syle held a telescope up to her eye, scanning out the horizon, looking for any signs of their target. When her eyes landed on a small flag ruffling in the distance, she focused in on it. With a grin, she let out a dark chuckle. “Oh how hilarious… Prince Zuko, it seems we’re heading in the direction of the Southern Water tribe. How pitiful it looks compared to our great nation.” She handed the tool over to him so he could see for himself. 

Zuko snatched the telescope and peered into it himself. A scoff escaped his thin lips as he scanned over the tiny so called tribe and their defensive wall. “To think that the Avatar has been hiding here. I suppose it makes sense… we would normally look something as miniscule as whatever that is. Doesn’t matter anymore. We’ll raid that village and capture the Avatar. He should be an old man now. Even if he has mastered all the elements, his age will weaken him.” Tossing the telescope back to Syle, he crossed his arms over his chest, pride swelling inside of him. 

It wasn’t much longer before the battleship came roaring towards the mainland. Ice slip and cracked around it as it broke through, heading straight for the small village. As friction took control of the ship, it slowed down to a stop just as the stem of the ship broke through the weak defensive wall of the Southern Water tribe. Zuko stood up front, with Syle and several soldiers standing behind him, ready to invade the tribe. As the platform went down, a group of fearful villagers were standing in the middle of the village, holding onto each other and waiting to see what was going to happen. 

He started to make his way down the ramp, just as one of the younger men rushed up on him, yelling and holding a sword. Zuko moved with ease, parring away the sword with his arm and then kicking the ‘warrior’ off the ramp and into a pile of snow before continuing on down. 

Syle let out a snicker as she glanced over at the boy, whose top half was stuck in the snow and his legs wiggled about. “Weakling.” Placing her hand on the hilt of one of her swords, a thought toyed with her on how she could show him just how a real swordsman fought. But, alas, she continued on. 

Zuko stood in front of the scared villagers, glaring at each of them. Taking another step forward, the group gasped. “Where are you hiding him?” His voice was calm but intense as his golden orbs scanned over the villagers, trying to pick out the man he was looking for. When no one said anything, he reached out and grabbed an old woman, yanking her forwards towards him. A younger girl gasped out and tried to grab for the woman, but failed. Zuko growled. “He’d be about this age. Master of all elements!?” 

When no one answered again, Syle stepped forward, her bright eyes darkening. “My Prince… I believe you’re asking the wrong questions.” Pumping her fists out quickly, fireballs shot out, hitting several of the huts, causing them to start melting. The villagers screamed out in fear and ducked their heads, not wanting to get hurt. “The more he asks, the more I’ll burn.”

“I know you’re hiding him! Where is he!?” Zuko shouted just before another shout came up from behind him. He turned and easily tripped up the water tribe boy from before and shot flames at him to scare him off. Instead, Zuko gasped as he had to dodge out of the way as a boomerang came at him. Glaring, he snarled down at the boy just as he rushed at him with a spear this time. He easily broke up apart and hit the boy with it, knocking him down. Just as he stood tall, the boomerang came back and knocked him in the head. “I’ve had enough!!” Flames gathered in his palms, ready to explode.

Syle stepped forward, ready to strike down the water tribe boy that had the audacity to hit her prince, when she suddenly felt the familiar tingle run up her spine. Standing straight, she looked over just as a young boy slid into the village on a penguin. Reaching out, she grabbed Zuko’s wrist. “Sir. He’s here.” 

The boy giggled in joy, a smile on his face as he jumped off the penguin. “Hey Katara! Hey Sokka!” He beamed at them before getting to his feet and turning towards the fire nation soldiers. He twirled his staff around and slammed it into the snow, sending it onto Zuko and Syle. “Looking for me?” 

Zuko growled as the snow started to melt around him, and Syle’s eyes twitched with annoyance. She hated the cold, and even more so, hated being wet. Zuko stared at the young boy, who didn’t look over sixteen himself. “You’re the Avatar!?” 

Syle flicked her hands, shaking the snow and water off of her as she looked the young boy up and down. There was no doubt about it. He was an airbender and the spiritual energy around him was radiating. “I… don’t know how, but that is him, Prince Zuko.” 

“It doesn’t matter how. I’ve spent years training for this! And now that you’re here… and you’re just a teenager, I’ll be able to take you!” Zuko started shooting fire at him, gritting his teeth as the airbender extinguished his flames and made them spread out around him towards the villagers. 

Syle had started to step forward to help, itching to fight as well, but the Avatar suddenly stopped and held his hands up, a frown on his face. Aang, as they heard the water tribe members call him, glanced back at his friends before stepping towards Zuko. “Wait. If I go with you… will you leave them alone?” 

Zuko paused for a moment, considering the option. As he nodded his head, Syle’s eyes widened. “But, sir…! These people have been hiding the Avatar from you! They deserve some sort of punishment, don’t you-” 

“Enough, Syle. We got what we came for. We don’t have time to waste on this sad excuse for a village.” Zuko ordered, waving his hand at the soldiers who surrounded Aang. Narrowing his eyes, he turned back to the ship. “We’re going home. Make a course for the Fire Nation!!” He shouted as they boarded the ship. 

Syle waited a moment, her fists clenched at her sides. Her hard eyes were on the water tribe members who were still trembling in fear. It would be easy to finish them off, making one less obstacle for her prince. But… he gave his order. His will was to leave them be and head back. Forcing herself to accept that, she turned on her heel and marched off after them.


	4. Destinies Cross

Back out on the sea, Zuko ordered the soldiers to take the Avatar down to the briggs. Syle followed Zuko as he slipped into the upper deck of the ship, where the rooms were. With a smirk, Zuko turned towards her, his eyes shining. “Syle… the time has come. We can finally go home where we belong.” 

Syle gave him a smile as she dipped her head, following him into his quarters. She had taken the staff the airbender had used and sat it against the desk. “Indeed we can, my prince. This day has been long in the making. Your father is going to be proud of you.” 

Zuko clenched his fist, a smirk on his lips. “My father… my honor… my home. And you, Syle, you-” He paused when he started to hear ruckus on the ship and people yelling. Narrowing his eyes, his jaw clenched. “Don’t tell me.” 

Syle growled. “You can’t leave an important job like this to low level soldiers. I’ll go see what’s happening.” She dipped her head as she rushed out, hurrying down the hallway to where the noises were. 

Just before Zuko could leave to go looking as well, the avatar came strolling into his quarters, his gleeful shouting filling the room when he laid eyes upon his staff. Zuko shut the door quickly and locked it, glaring at the younger boy. “It seems I have underestimated you. I won’t make that mistake again.” Without wasting another moment, he pumped his hand forward, sending fire at his enemy. 

Aang gasped and danced around the room, dodging each attack that came in way until he was backed up into a corner. His eyes were wide and he was breathing hard, frightened that he was going to get hurt. When the next attack came, he rolled away and under Zuko, staying behind him as the prince shot round after round of fire, trying to hit the avatar, but his attacks failed each time. Aang, seeing an opening, held his fists together and created a ball of air, riding it up and down the room as the fire from Zuko chased him. Coming up with a clever plan, Aang grabbed one of the fire nation wall scrolls and quickly wrapped it around Zuko to keep him in place long enough for him to grab his staff. 

Zuko roared in annoyance as he burned the entrapment away from him. “You’ll pay for that! No one makes a mockery out of m-” He gasped when suddenly he was slammed up against the wall by his mattress, and then was slammed into the ceiling. It all happened fast, that he wasn’t quite sure what had happened, only that his head was now spinning. Growling, he sat up and held his head, glaring over into the empty room. “Damn it…!” 

Aang hurried through the ship, making his way up to the helm where only the captain was. Not seeing him as a threat, he rushed forward and jumped out the window and off the railing, grabbing onto his glider as it opened in front of him. For a moment, he tasted freedom, but in the next, he was being ripped down from the sky. 

Syle had rushed out to the deck just in time to see the avatar take to the skies. Narrowing her eyes, she wasn’t going to allow him to escape. Not after seeing how hopeful her prince was now that he had finally captured the avatar. Flicking her hand out, a flaming whip lashed out besides her. The white fire licked across the steel deck before she snapped the whip. It reached out and coiled around the avatar’s ankle before yanking him back down to the deck. 

Aang grunted and his staff went flying away from him, skidding across the ship. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and looked over as Syle marched towards him. Gasping, he jumped to his feet and held his hands out. Something about this woman made his skin crawl, as if the air around her was filled with dread. “Let me go!” 

Syle couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her after hearing such a hilarious demand. “Let you go? Oh no, Avatar. Prince Zuko has wanted this for a long time. I will not let you escape. Because if that were to happen, he would be hurt. And I will not allow such a thing. Now, be a good boy, and stay.” Kicking her leg out, white fire shot out, sending the avatar back into the side of the ship. 

Aang grunted as he got back to his feet. He was thankful he was able to create a pocket of air that protected him from the flames, but the power behind her attacks were incredible. Letting out a shout, he jumped up on the side of the ship as she came down on him, her fist engulfed in flames as it punched the deck, searing it. “Let’s talk about this! You don’t have to do this!” 

“Oh, but I do. It’s my will to help him, and to ensure you stay his prisoner.” Syle grinned as she swiped out, her flames wrapping around her fingers to look like claws. A scoff left her when the avatar leaned back, and her attack only grazed his jacket, slicing it. However, her eyes widened when suddenly the avatar fell back, falling from the ship and into the water. Grabbing the railing, she looked down, watching the water. “Son of a…!” 

“What is that?!” Zuko’s voice rang out as he joined Syle on the deck. His eyes were trained on the large flying beast that was heading their way. Turning towards his warrior, he called out. “Where is the avatar?!”

Syle was struggling with herself. She could jump into the water to reclaim the avatar, but she couldn’t. Even if she was ordered to, she had a feeling she’d rather be reprimanded than do such a thing. Turning to look at Zuko, she gritted her teeth. “He fell in the water.” Looking up at the beast, she could hear the girl from the village shouting for the avatar. Clenching her fists, she closed her eyes tight as Zuko started to shout orders at his men to jump in the water and get the avatar. She knew she couldn’t let him drown or freeze to death. Zuko needed him alive to bring back to his father, to restore his honor and status in the world. She needed to… she had to jump in the water… but her feet were mended to the deck. But, before anyone could do anything, her eyes shot open. She could feel it again… the avatar’s energy. “Prince Zuko! He’s coming!” Holding her hands up, she prepared herself, but her shoulders dropped as the avatar shot out of the water, surrounded by it. Before any of them could react, he slammed down and shot water out at all of them, slamming them into the edge of the ship. With wide eyes, she watched as none other than Zuko went tumbling over the edge this time. “No!” Hurrying over, she reached out, her fingers grazing his as he fell. She watched as his body fell towards the ocean, and her entire body froze as if she was covered in ice. Her prince was heading towards the water, the place she couldn’t… wouldn’t go. Thankfully, he grabbed onto the chains of the anchor, and relief washed over her. 

Zuko grunted as he held on, watching as the avatar and his friends took off on their flying beast. “What are you all waiting for!? Shoot them down!!” 

Syle snapped out of her stupor at the order, shaking her head and standing tall again. How weak she was for hesitating, and now the avatar was getting away. “You aren’t going anywhere, Avatar.” She growled as she, and several other soldiers, shot fireballs towards them. To their surprise, the avatar unleashed a large gust of wind, slamming into the fire and sending into the side of a cliff. As snow and ice came tumbling down towards the ship, Syle quickly helped Zuko back onto the ship and pulled him back out of the water before they were trapped under the avalanche. The ship came to a complete stop from the weight and destruction, forcing them all to watch as the avatar escaped their clutches. 

Zuko shouted in rage. “How could this have happened?! Men! Dig us out and follow after them!” He paused when he realized that some of the men had been frozen. A small pout appeared on his face. “After… you finish unthawing, that is.” He let out a long sigh as the weight of his problems returned to him. “How could this have happened…?” 

Iroh stepped up to Zuko, his arms folded dainty over his large belly. “Good news for the Fire Lord, though. The avatar is nothing more than a mere child.” 

Syle clenched her fists and took a knee in front of Zuko, bowing her head. “Prince Zuko… this is my fault. I froze when the avatar went into the water, instead of going after him. Punish me as you see fit.” 

Zuko looked down at the woman, his eyes hard on her as he looked her over. He couldn’t help following the line of the three braids that were on the right side of her head, each one of them hiding a secret underneath that only he knew about. Letting out a sigh, he turned on his heel. “No, this was my fault. I underestimated him. There’s still hope, though. We know the avatar is alive now, therefore, he can find him again. We’ll make sure we’re more prepared for our next attack. Help the others dig out of this mess. I’m going to the war room to figure out our next strategy.” 

“Yes, sir.” Syle waited until he left before getting back to her feet. Iroh gave her a warm look and dipped his head before following Zuko. With her jaw still tight in frustration, Syle started to help melt away the ice and snow on the ship. It wasn’t long after they started clearing away the debris when she felt another shiver run up her spine, making her heart race in her chest. Looking behind her, she hurried over to the other side of the ship. Nothing was in the skies, which made her look down at the ocean below. A small boat was passing by them, with only one person in it. When they looked up at her, their eyes locked. Blue orbs against red. Everything went still and quiet for a moment as the two watched each other. Even though they were far apart, it felt like each of them had a hand around the other’s throat, making it hard for them to breath. She wasn’t sure who the woman was, but Syle immediately knew this woman was going to be a problem. When her name was called, she broke eye contact, and the world around her returned to normal. Glancing back at the soldier, she narrowed her eyes. “What do you want?” 

The soldier swallowed hard. “M-My apologies, ma’am… I wanted to make sure you were alright. Was there something down there?” 

Syle glared at him, fire in her eyes so intense, that the man felt like it was burning a hole in his chest. “Of course I’m fine. Leave me be.” Turning back to the water, she saw the boat already heading off into the horizon, following the same direction the avatar had gone. Whoever that person was… Syle knew she needed to get rid of them, and fast. She was not going to allow another obstacle to get in the way of Prince Zuko’s destiny.


	5. Cloud Surfing and an Unpleasant Exchange with a Gorilla

Following after the avatar and his friends on their flying bison was not an easy task by any means. Alisi groaned as she flopped over on the beach, her arms throbbing from exhaustion. She had to constantly use her waterbending to keep up with them, and even then, they were always in the distance as if taunting her. By the time she would catch up to the destination they had landed for the night, she would pass right out and only be able to get a few hours of sleep before hurrying after them again. And this time, she had hoped she would have made it to them before they took off in the morning, but their campfire was already cold and no one was to be seen. Sitting up, she yanked her parka off of her, exposing the hot skin on her arms and neck to the cool air. Pulling her long boots off, she dug her feet into the sand as she rested her elbows on her knees. Looking around, she huffed as she saw the gang in the distance, racing towards the horizon. “Alright, Avatar. Where exactly are you heading?” Glancing passed the blip that was them, her gaze fell upon the scenery that was starting to peak out, literally. Standing up, she dusted the sand off of her and placed her hand on her hip. “And here I thought traveling the ocean was going to be bad… you’re heading straight for the mountain range. Wonderful.” Grabbing her boots and parka, she jumped back into her boat. “No time to waste then. If you’re heading in that direction, then it only means one thing. You’re traveling to the Southern Air Temple. I’ll make sure to meet you there!” With that, she headed off, her stomach tight and twisting with nerves that today might actually be the day she started on her real journey. 

Upon reaching the shores just before the mountain range, Alisi climbed out of her boat and yanked her boots back on. The mountains were going to be cold, and she knew she should put her parka back on, but she needed to be lighter. With the idea that sparked in her head on how to traverse the mountain range, she didn’t need the extra weight holding her down. Instead, she grabbed up her lighter cloak and pulled it on over her shoulders. Lifting the hood up, she nodded her head. “Luckily the mountains are pretty cloudy today, or this would be a pain in my ass.” Cracking her fingers she held her hands up towards the fluffy clouds above. Her fingers curled as if she was grabbing a hold of the sky above, and pulled her hands towards her. The clouds came down, pulled by the water they stored in them that she was now controlling. With a pleased smirk, she jumped onto the cloud and hoisted herself back up. Looking out before her, the clouds covered the area in a perfect blanket, which was going to make this easier for her. “Okay, I can do this. All I have to make sure to do is control the stored up water in the clouds around my feet, giving me a place to stand while I just… run across. Sure. Sounds easy enough. It’s like surfing, kinda? But.. in the clouds.” Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and started running forward. Jumping onto the next cloud, she smirked when her feet landed and she didn’t fall through. “I’ve got this.” Looking ahead, she took off, running and jumping between the clouds as she made her way to the temple in the center. Her heart was pounding now as the wind rushed around her. She could feel it… feel _him_. There was no way she was going to fall behind now. 

\--

The wounded battleship let out a small cry as it docked at the nearest port in the southern waters. Zuko, Iroh, and Syle made their way down the ramp as the prince started barking orders at them. “Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don’t want to stay too long and risk losing the avatar’s trail.” He grunted as a hand quickly clasped over his mouth. His burnt orange eyes glared over at Syle, who was glaring up at him with her crimson eyes. 

“Don’t say his name here, Prince Zuko. You never know who may be listening in, especially when it comes to you.” Style hissed as she removed her hand before he could swat it away. 

Zuko growled and nodded his head. As much as he wanted to curse her for touching him, he knew making a sense here would be a poor choice. “I suppose you have a point. I don’t want anyone getting in the way.” 

“Getting in the way of _what_ , Prince Zuko?” A gruff voice called out, its tone laced with malice and pride. An older man approached them, decked out in Fire Nation garb that symbolized this man was a soldier in power. 

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes right back at the man. He always had a bad feeling when it came to the captain in front of him, and it always annoyed him. “Captain Zhao. I’m surprised to see you occupying a small port like this.”

Zhao smirked, tilting his head back for a moment before leaning down, getting in Zuko’s face as he sneered at him. “It’s commander now. You would have know that if you… you know, were back home.” A growl escaped Zuko’s throat and Syle quickly reached out, grabbing his arm and holding him back in place. Zhao let out a chuckle as he continued. “General Iroh. And… the prince’s watchdog.” When Syle’s brow twitched this time, Zhao beamed with pride that he had successfully put them in their place below him. “No need for such… animosity, friends. The Fire Lord’s brother and son are welcome guests anytime. Now, may I ask… what brings you to my harbor?” The fire in his eyes flickered, watching them, inspecting them. 

Iroh held his hand up, waving it back at the battered ship. “Our ship is being repaired. We were hoping to have it fixed while we restocked on supplies here.” 

Zhao raised a brow as he stepped forward and passed them, examining the ship. Giving them a suspicious look, he asked. “That’s quite a bit of damage. What happened exactly?” 

Zuko blinked and glanced away from Zhao’s scrutinizing stare. There was no way he could say he ran into the avatar and he did the damage to his ship. It would only make him look even worse. “You uh, wouldn’t believe what happened… Uncle, tell him what happened.” When Iroh tensed up and his eyes widened, he began to stumble of his words. 

Zhao narrowed his eyes, not liking the way the two were hesitating. Syle rolled her eyes and waved her hands at the boys. “Good ridden, you two are such babes!” Putting her hands on her hips, she tilted her head at Zhao, cold gazes locking with each other. “These ‘men’ are too proud to admit what happened, but I don't mind embarrassing them. They were having one of their music nights, and everyone was singing, dancing, or playing an instrument, when we smacked into the side of a rocky outpost because _no one was paying attention, even after I told them to knock it off_.” She snapped back at the boys, who straightened up. 

Zuko held his hands up as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Even though he was the one in power, Syle somehow always managed to intimidate him every now and then when she got like this. “Y-Yeah… that’s what happened… extremely embarrassing…” 

Iroh placed his hands on his belly and shook his head, looking upset with himself. “None of us saw it coming… we are better than to let something as silly as this happen to us. We are quite ashamed.” 

Zhao looked between the three of them, examining them for a few moments each. With a smirk, he clasped his hands behind his back and leaned towards Zuko. “To think someone like you would stoop so low to have fun while on an important mission. Nevertheless… I am quite interested to see how well you sing and dance. Join me for a drink, why don’t you?” 

Iroh’s eyes sparkled at the invitation, immediately stepping forward and grabbing Zuko’s arm when he started to refuse. “Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We’d be honored to join you and regale in our passions with you. Do you have ginseng tea? It’s my favorite!” He walked passed Zhao, who turned and followed after him. 

Zuko huffed and clenched his hands, annoyed and frustrated that now they were forced to spend even more time around the commander when they really needed to get their ship repaired quickly and get back out to sea to follow after the avatar. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt a hand grip it. “What do you want, Syle?” 

Syle gave him an amused smile as she batted her eyelashes at him. “Don’t be so harsh towards me just because I said you were enjoying yourself. We both know that’s not true, but…” Slipping her hand down his chest, she wrapped her other arm around his waist as she leaned against his back. Pressing her lips against his burnt ear, she purred. “But now that we’re having tea with the commander… we can distract him and do our best to throw him off our trail.” Narrowing her eyes, she nipped at his ear, earning a yelp from him as he pulled away. “Don’t get hot headed when we’re with him, Prince Zuko. I’d rather not have to worry about gorilla face hot on our asses when we’re this close to achieving your goal.” 

Zuko rubbed his ear and grumbled at her. She had a point, but she didn’t have to get it across that like. He could feel heat rising to his cheek, still feeling her body wrapped around him as her silken voice slithered into his ear. Shaking his head, he swiped his fist down, flames coming off of them as he marched off after the others. “Don’t tell me what to do, Syle. Remember your place.

Syle smirked, licking her lips as she watched him march off, her red eyes shimmering as she mumbled to herself. "Oh, I remember my place well, my prince... right under you." Pleased with her comment, she trailed after him, never wanting to stray from his side.


	6. Warning Beware of Guard "Dog" Syle

Torture would have been more preferable than sitting in the war room listening to the annoying gorilla talk about his plans of the future, Syle imagined. She rolled her eyes as the commander talked proudly about the fire lord claiming victory to the land. None of that mattered to her. The only thing she cared about was the prince who was, thankfully, being patient and calm in his chair while he also listened in agony. They could have been back on the ocean by now, closing the distance between them and the avatar, but no… they had to play nice for a bit. Bored out of her mind, she glanced over, watching as Iroh stayed toying with some of the spears that were on display. Seemed they were all equally bored with the briefing Zhao was giving them. Her ears twitched and she returned to full attention when the gruff voice of her prince began speaking again. 

“My father is a fool if he thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly.” Zuko scoffed, not raising his head to address the commander as he approached him from the side to take the seat next to him. 

Zhao clenched his jaw at the prince’s remark, clearly not amused with his level of disrespect for the fire lord, let alone his own father. His lips curled into a sneer as he decided to get under Zuko’s skin instead. “Two years out at sea have done little to correct that attitude of yours. Tell me, though… how is the search for the avatar going?” 

They all winced when the spears came crashing down and Iroh held his hands up in apology. “S-Sorry… my fault entirely.” 

Syle shook her head and let out a long sigh. Even the great general was a klutz and didn’t handle well under surprise pressure. These two baffled her quite often with how great they were supposed to be. Sitting up, she crossed her arms under her chest and began to open to mouth to answer, to cover for them. Before she could get a word out, Zhao shot her a glare. 

“I wasn’t asking you, pet. Keep your mouth shut unless you’re addressed. You have no business speaking here.” He ordered before turning his cold glare back on Zuko. 

Syle clenched her hands tight, gripping her arms as she burned holes in the commander’s head with her eyes. How she wished she could actually do a thing, but she needed to keep her own advice and remain calm during this. 

Zuko glared back at Zhao. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t address her like that. She’s a part of my squad, not yours.” Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh and shook his head. “We haven’t found him… yet.” 

Zhao scoffed and shook his head, his patience growing thin with all of them. “Did you really expect to? The avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders.” When Zuko turned his gaze away, Zhao’s brow cocked and he grinned. “Unless you’ve found some evidence that the avatar is alive?” 

“No… nothing.” Zuko did his best to remain level headed and not show any sign of lying through his teeth. His brows knitted together as Zhao stood and started reminding them that the avatar was the only one that could stop the fire nation and his father from winning the war. Zhao had even dug deep and threatened Zuko with his loyalty if he knew anything and was holding it from him. Zuko’s lip twitched as he turned his chin up, meeting the commander’s eyes with a hard look. “I have found anything. It’s like you said… the avatar died a long time ago. Meaning my exile will always be permanent.” Standing up, he called out. “We’re leaving now. Let’s go, Uncle. Syle.” As he made his way towards the door with the two in tow, he was suddenly stopped by two of the guards. “What’s the meaning of this?” 

Syle glanced over her shoulder as another soldier walked passed them towards Zhao. Putting her hand on the hilt of her sword, she growled. “Prince Zuko…” 

The soldier tipped his head before confirming. “Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew like you instructed. They confirmed the prince had the avatar in custody, but let him escape.” 

Zhao grinned and turned towards the three, his chin raised as he gave him a shit eating look. “How interesting… now then, remind me… how exactly was your ship damaged again?” 

Iroh closed his eyes and let out a sigh, while Zuko clenched his hands into a tight fist. Syle growled at Zhao, feeling the tension in the air become thick. She started to pull her sword out from its sheath when Zuko reached out and gripped her wrist. Giving him a confused look, he shook his head. “We’ve been caught. Might as well explain what happened since there’s no getting around it.” Letting go of her, he turned towards Zhao and began to explain the incidents that took place in the southern oceans. 

Zhao was pacing, an irritated but amused expression on his face after hearing the story. Shaking his head, he could hardly believe it. The avatar was still alive, and a teenager nonetheless. Keeping his back towards Zuko, he let out a chuckle. “A 16 year old boy bested you? You’re more pathetic than I originally thought. To think this kind of mission was left in the hands of you, a failure. It’s too important to risk letting you handle this. From now on, I shall be the one hunting the avatar. You can continue… being exiled and being useless elsewhere. Do I make myself clear?” 

Zuko growled and shot to his feet, but the soldiers around him grabbed him, holding him in place. “You can’t do that! This was specifically given to me from my father!”  
Zhao shrugged. “And when he learns of your failure again, he’ll understand why I removed you from it.” Nodding at his men, he ordered. “Keep them here. I don’t want them getting in my way.” As he turned to leave, he gasped when there was suddenly the tip of a sword at his throat. Narrowed his eyes down the blade, he snarled at the woman who dared to threaten him. “Do you have a death wish?” 

Syle grinned, but her eyes were burning with anger. “I do not, but you obviously do. You’re ripping my prince’s chance of redemption away from him, and I will not set back and let that happen. I won’t allow anyone to get in his way, even a commander of the fire nation.”

Zhao clenched his hands at his side, beginning to shake with rage that this low life would even dare to challenge him, let alone threaten to take his life. “You wish to become a traitor to the fire nation as well, then? Go on, do it. Kill me. If you do, then your beloved prince will never be able to return home.” 

Syle gritted her teeth and held her sword tighter, but didn’t move it. He made a valid point… if she off’d a commander, the blame wouldn’t be put on her. It would be thrusted upon Zuko since she was in his command. She glanced over when Iroh hurried over and put his hands on her shoulders, easing her back. 

“My apologies, commander. She’s… very passionate about Prince Zuko’s return. Please forgive her.” Iroh put his hand on Syle's, ushering her to lower her sword before bowing his head. 

Zhao scoffed and pushed past between the two of them. “She’s just as weak as the rest of you. Threaten me again, and I’ll ensure Prince Zuko never returns. Do I make myself clear?” Glaring back at Zuko, he ordered. “And keep your attack dog on a leash.” 

“Yes, Commander Zhao.” Iroh hurriedly replied before Syle could say anything. Once he left, he let out a sigh and gave the young woman a frown. “My dear, I know you wish to protect him, but you can’t-” 

“The hell were you thinking?!” Zuko shouted, interrupting his uncle as he marched up. Grabbing the front of Syle’s shirt, he yanked her towards him, glaring down at her. “You told me to stay in line, and yet you threaten to kill Zhao? Honestly, I’m touched that you’d go so far as to do anything to make sure I gained my honor back, but doing that to a commander of the fire nation is the most idiotic thing you could do, Syle! I also don’t need your protection, do you understand me?” 

Syle lowered her head and clicked her tongue. It wasn’t uncommon for Zuko to yell at her or throw tantrums, but she could tell he was even more pissed off than usual this time. “My apologies, Prince Zuko. It won’t happen again.” 

Zuko let go of her and huffed, sitting back down and crossed his arms. “This is just great. I finally get close to the avatar and now I have another roadblock in my path.” He shook his head as Iroh patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

Syle puffed her cheek and crossed her arms, mumbling under her breath. “A roadblock I could have easily taken care of…” When Zuko shot her a glare, she held her hands up and shrugged. “Just saying, sir. But, I’ll be your good ‘pet’ and behave.” Letting out a huff, she took her seat as well, waiting until they were given permission to leave. 

A while later, Zhao returned to the tent where the others were, his smug, proud look on his face still. Crossing his arms behind his back, he looked down at the three of them as they sat there, glaring back at him. “My ship is ready to set sail in search of the avatar. Once I’ve crossed the horizon, my men will let you go, free to live your lives burden free from having to hunt the avatar down.” 

Zuko, still annoyed about the entire thing, spat back at the commander. “Why? Are you worried I’m going to stop you?”

Zhao laughed at the audacity that Zuko had, thinking he was worried about him, the failure. “Not in the slightest. I just want you to taste defeat and know you’ll never be able to regain your honor because I’ll be the one to successfully capture the avatar.” 

Zuko snarled and shot from his seat. “Don’t you underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the avatar before you!” 

Iroh more carefully stood from his chair and held his hands out, trying to calm his nephew. “Prince Zuko, that’s enough.” He happened to see Syle lean back in her chair, her lips curling into a proud smirk. It seemed her action to stop Zhao had triggered Zuko to not give in, either. 

Zhao shook his head as he looked Zuko up and down. “You can’t compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you…” He chuckled as looked at the others. “You’re a banished prince that has the help of an old man and a psycho woman. You’re nothing compared to me. You’ll never achieve greatness. Not even your own father wants anything to do with you.” 

Zuko stood taller, not backing down as Zhao berated him with insults. “You’re wrong! Once I delive the avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor. And restore my rightful place on the throne” 

Syle finally got to her feet and stood behind Zuko, grinning over it at Zhao. “And I’ll make sure to through with my threat, if you were to get in his way. So let’s make sure there’s not a next time.” 

Zhao’s smug look finally faded as the two opposed him, causing him to growl in response to their threats. “How dare you. You dare challenge me?” 

Zuko, without thinking, jumped at the answer to the commander’s question. “That’s right. An agni kai, at sunset.” 

Zhao paused from the suggestion of the prince to perform the ritual battle between two fire benders. The same one that earned him the mark of the banished prince. With a smirk, he nodded. “Very well. Perhaps it’ll be my turn to mark you with your defeat. It’s a shame your father won’t be here to watch me humiliate you.” 

Zuko snarled back. “Maybe I’ll just have to give you a matching one first.” Zhao laughed at the notation and waved his hand, walking away from them to prepare for the battle. Zuko clenched his hands, rage swirling in the pit of his stomach. 

Syle licked her lips, anxious for the battle. “Nicely done, Prince Zuko. Put that asshole in his place and show him how amazing you truly are.” 

Iroh frowned, not liking the idea at all. “Nephew… do you remember the last time you challenged a master to a duel?” 

Zuko looked down as he reached up, touching his scarred face. “How could I ever forget?” 

As the colors of fire lit their way into the sky above, the sun began to dip beyond view. Zuko and Zhao were standing on opposite sides of an open arena, shirtless and prepared for their battle. Iroh stepped up to Zuko and put his hands on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. “Remember your basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons.” 

Syle bit her bottom lip as she looked him over, a purr escaping her. “I don’t know, General Iroh… I think those pecs and biceps are his greatest weapons. They have me quaking.” She let out a pleased sigh as she cupped her cheek. 

Zuko, completely ignoring the swooning woman, turned his back to them and let the fire nation garb fall from his shoulders. “I refuse to let him win, Uncle.” He got in his stance at the same time Zhao did. 

The commander readied himself as he called out. “This will be over quickly.” They stared each other down for a few moments until Zuko made the first move. Zhao easily dodged to the side, avoiding the slow and powerless attacks that came his way from the prince. With a grin, he held his arms up, taking the brunt of one, but easily dispelled it as if it were nothing. “Is that all you’ve got? It’s no wonder your father abandoned you. You’re a disgrace to the royal family.”

Zuko snarled, rage boiling inside of him as Zhao taunted him. He jumped up, spinning and kicking his legs out, shooting waves of fire at the commander in hopes to shut him up, but like before, his attacks were easily dodged and extinguished. 

“My turn.” Zhao bent down, sliding his hands across the ground, as if striking a match that light his hands into a blaze. With a grin, he shot it out in front of him, straight for Zuko’s feet, causing him to stumble back. Standing straight, he glared down at the boy. 

“Basics, Zuko! Basics! Break his root!” Iroh shouted from the sidelines, in hopes of helping him focus and win this fight. Meanwhile, Syle was leaning up against the wall, watching as her prince began to glisten with sweat from the intense heat of the battle. 

Zhoa, not giving Zuko the opportunity to advance, started stomping forward and shooting blasts of fire from his fist. Each time he did, Zuko did his best to jump back and redirect the flames away from him, but Zhao’s fire was powerful and ruthless, constantly coming at him without giving him a moment to breath. Finally, Zhao’s eyes widened and he threw out both hands, sending a bigger blaze at the prince, which was too much for him, causing Zuko to fall on his back. Seizing the opportunity, Zhao rushed over and pulled his fist back as he inhaled deeply, preparing yet another fiery punch. 

Iroh gasped and gritted his teeth at the same time Syle stepped forward, eyes wide on the prince. “Zuko, move, now!” She shouted, worry filling her voice for the first time in years. 

Zuko’s eyes widened as her words tingled his ears. Just as Zhao released his attack, he jumped up, spinning his body around to avoid the flames. Using his momentum, he kicked his heel out, knocking Zhao’s foot from under him before Zuko landed on his own feet with a sturdy stance. With a determined look, he began his advancement this time. Sliding his feet out, he released flames that attacked Zhao’s feet. 

Not wanting to be burned, Zhao stumbled backwards to avoid Zuko’s flames. But just as he had attacked him, Zuko continued his attack, waves of fire dancing across the ground, licking at Zhao’s skin. Gasping, he stumbled back several times before finally succumbing to the attacks and falling back himself. His eyes widened a moment when Zuko hovered over him, prepared to deal the final blow. Snarling, he ordered him. “Do it! Finish it!” 

Syle’s eyes brightened as she called out, excited to see Zuko lay his mark on the commander. “Teach him his place, my prince!” 

Zuko scowled as he shot his fist out, a powerful ball of fire leaving his knuckles. However, instead of hitting the commander, they scorched the ground by his head. Lowering his arms, Zuko let out a sigh. “It’s over. I won.” 

It took Zhao a moment to compose himself, surprised by the intensity behind the attack, and by not receiving it directly. Glaring up at Zuko, he growled. “That’s it? Your father raised a coward!” 

Zuko dismissed the insult and instead stood tall, imposing over the commander. “Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won’t hold back.” Turning his back victoriously, he held his head high as he made his way towards Iroh and Syle. 

Zhao, on the other hand, enraged by his defeat and humiliation, got up and kicked his foot out to attack Zuko while his back was turned. “You little shit…!” He shouted. His eyes widened when his flames went out, and his foot was being squeezed tight by a hand. 

Syle was gripping the commander, the tips of her hand burning from his flames. Her eyes were bright and hard as she began to tighten her grip further, making the commander shout out. “You dare attack the prince after the battle was won? How pathetic are you, Commander Zhao?” Shoving him away and causing him to fall on his ass, she glared down her nose at him. “Try that again, and I’ll impale you with my sword instead of showing you mercy.” Flipping her hair, she swiped away the small flames before returning to Zuko’s side. 

Iroh shook his head at the commander. “So this is how the ‘great’ commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thank you again for the tea. It was delicious.” Nodding his head at Zuko and Syle, they made their leave this time without incident. 

Zuko glanced over at his uncle, confusion in his golden gaze. “Did you really mean that, uncle?” 

Iroh let out a chuckle as he rubbed his belly. “Of course! I told you ginseng tea is my favorite!” 

Zuko couldn’t help but to smirk a bit, feeling relieved that his uncle would stand up for him and recognize him in such a way. As they boarded their fixed ship, he glanced over at Syle. “I suppose I should apologize. Having you watch my back was worth it today. Don’t let me down, Syle.” 

Syle’s expression softened as she tipped her head. “I never will, my prince. I will always do anything for you.” 

Zuko nodded his head before calling out to the crew. “Alright you rats, we have ground to make up! Get this ship in the ocean, now!” He marched off, barking orders left and right. 

Syle snickered as she watched the crew panic and run around, scared of the angered prince. Putting her hand on her hip, she looked out towards the ocean, a small rumble vibrating her chest. Narrowing her eyes, she grinned. “We’re coming for you, avatar. You can try to hide… but I will be able to find you.”


End file.
